In The Year
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: "Have a nice nap, bird boy." As the burning in his arm spread, he couldn't help crashing to the ground. Within seconds, he gave up and fell into the dizzying darkness, and he didn't resurface. **Old story. Many errors that won't be fixed. Excuse my old writing style.**
1. AN

I'm just gonna say this now, because... it's killing me D: I know (now) that this story makes no sense. I know it's kinda HORRIBLE, and fast... which is why I am re-writing it, still. In The Year, Accused, and Silent Tears wille nd up being 1 story, 'Torn Wings'. For one, it'll NOT be a year. 2. Bruce won't stop being Batman, and 3... I just hope it'll be better. I wrote this a year ago, when I was till a HORRID writer. Not sure when Torn Wings will come out, since I'm working on Suspended Animation... but whatever.

**Sorry the story was so horrible, and I hadn't noticed at the time :P**

**~Markers  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! :) Now, I got bored, and now im writing my first Young Justice fanfiction :D I'm a sucker for 1 superhero, and its pretty obvious to guess who. I just luv to hurt him and torture him in fanfictions I have yet so post :P I kinda got some of this idea from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker... I find it creepy when they show Tim... poor him :P Well, I was made when I thought it was Dick, and then I waz happy when I found out it was Tim Drake and not Dick Grayson... so I watch the creepy video every day now :P **

**Anyways, away from my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this :(**

**btw... this idea may be familiar since it may have been in a show, but idk if it is or not... I searched it tho, and nothing came up... so yay.**

**also, I stink at the beginnings... the story will get A LOT better as it goes on. I won't be able to update a LOT, since my computer is broken, but I will update asap.**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you want to go to the beach?"<p>

"I don't feel like it."

"Since when do you _not_ want to go to the beach?" Robin asked his friend, surprised. "Are you seriously going to just sit around here all day, doing nothing?"

"Yep," Wally said, and then looked up as Meghan and Superboy walked in.

"Come on, Wally... last time we went, you had to go to school. Why won't you just come along?" she asked.

Robin had been trying to convince his best friend to go to the beach with them, and so far, he had been having no luck at all. When Meghan came in and started talking, he knew his friend would come now. Witch is why he was surprised with his response.

"No." Wally said stubbornly.

"We'll get pizza," Robin said. If you promise pizza, the boy usually wants to go.

"Huh... fine, I'll go. But only because you guys wont shut up and leave me alone," Wally finally agreed.

_Sure... thats the reason you'll go_. Robin thought, amused.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 hour later~<strong>

"Do you ever stop eating?" Artemis asked Wally, watching him devour some of his pizza. Everyone, except Kaldur, since he was off doing who knows what, was either hanging out in the sun or near the water making some sand castle.

Wally didn't bother to respond. Robin watched as Superboy sat in the shade, just watching the water. _Better than just watching a static TV_. Meghan was making a sandcastle, and Robin had to hide a laugh when a wave rolled in and knocked half of it over, and she jumped up in surprise.

Wally had been eating for about an hour already. _Yeah... he's done eating._ Robin thought before grabbing some cup, filling it with some water, and then walking back. Of course, Wally didn't notice, and when he finally did, it was too late. He was already dripping wet. "Oops."

Wally grinned, and stood up before grabbing a cup that had been filled with... well, he actually didn't know. The redhead ran down to the water, filled the cup, and ran back in less than a second, and Robin didn't have enough time to move out of the way. Next thing they knew, they had started a water war after running down to the water.

About 10 minutes later, Meghan joined in. She and Wally decided they would both go against Robin... though it seemed like the ocean had been on Robins side when it knocked both Meghan and Wally over. Eventually, Artemis joined in too, helping Robin.

Superboy stayed on the sidelines, watching them.

Eventually, their water war made its way out of the water and onto the beach. Superboy finally joined in when Artemis accidentally got him when Wally moved out of the way fast. Once Superboy joined Wally and Meghan, Artemis and Robin ran, deciding they didn't really want to have a water war three people with super powers against 2 humans just wasn't fair.

Robin hid behind a pile of sand and decided he would just get whoever came by first. A minute later, he saw a person coming up behind his hiding spot. If they came over here, none of the others would see his attack. Grinning, he splashed the cup of water on the person sneaking up on him.

The person yelled out in surprise, and Robin realized it wasn't one of his friends. "Sorry-"

The lady suddenly lunged at him, stabbing a needle into his arm. Shocked at her sudden movement, he pushed her away, a little angry. How could her let her inject that... whatever it was into him? He could have moved away from her in time. He felt a burning in his arm where the needle was. He pulled it out. "What was that?" he demanded angrily, while the stranger just gave a short laugh.

"Have a nice nap, bird boy."

He recognized that voice. "Harley! What do you want?" he asked, trying not to pass out.

She didn't answer, and as the burning in his arm spread, he couldn't help falling down. Within seconds, he gave into the dizzying darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"Where the heck is Robin? I really with he would stop doing that disappearing thing," Wally said.

"I saw him run off down the beach..." Meghan said with a grin, refilling her cup. They were still teenagers, so of course they would be running around like they were now.

"Alright... lets go."

"Don't run ahead," Megan said, running after Wally, who hadn't listened.

"Sorry!" He yelled, and he then saw Robin, laying down in the sand.

"You weren't supposed to be hiding, were you?" Wally asked with a grin, which faded when his friend didn't respong.

"Rob... did you fall asleep?" he asked, as Megan caught up behind him.

"What's he doing?" she asked curiously.

"Trying to get us to keep our guard down so he can soak us easily." Wally said, the grin returning. "Robin, just get up... or i'll take your glasses."

Robin still didnt respond, and Wally rolled his eyes, before grabbing his glasses.

"Now you'll-" he cut off when he realized the Boy Wonder's eyes were closed.

"Rob, come on, this isn't funny... get up."

Superboy walked up behind them, followed by Artemis and, to their surprise, Kaldur.

"I saw you weren't at Mount Justice, so I came here." Kaldur explained, and then noticed Robin. "Is he alright?"

"No idea... he won't get up." the 15-year-old replied. "He may just be pulling a prank."

Artemis walked over to Robin, and Kaldur started asking questions.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Since I found him here... so no more than maybe 5 or 10 minutes."

"Why was he over here?" Kaldur asked, while Artemis looked around in the sand.

"Running from Megan, Superboy, and I."

Kaldur didn't bother asking why... he didn't want to know.

"Call Batman." Artemis suddenly said, looking extremely worried.

"Why? So he can kick our butts?"

"No... so we can get help." Artemis told him, searching for a pulse. "Call him... now."

Kid Flash did as Artemis said, and called the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a pretty sucky beginning.. but whatever :P I know people will probably start hating me... but trust me, everything ends up great :) PLEASE DONT HATE ME :,( I would say something about this, but then it would give away the whole story. Trust me, it turns into a happy story... eventually :)<strong>

**Also, chapters to come will more than likely be longer.**

**Please Review :) I'll update asap if I get 10 reviews. Chapter 2 is already written... well, almost :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... I really don't care if only 1 person reviewed. I wanna update XO**

**:P Anways, thx for the review(s?) :P **

**btw Angelina... its not a dream 8) Trust me... it all works out in a nice way :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or Batman, or ANYBODY :,(**

* * *

><p>After Wally hung up, he walked over to Artemis. "Is he alright?"<p>

Artemis didn't respond, and instead stood up and walked a few feet away.

"He's probably just unconscious, right?" he asked, deciding that was all it was. If only he could convince himself.

Meghan turned away from them to watch the water. Superboy was quiet, and shocked.

They were all quiet for 10 minutes, Wally was still trying to convince himself nothing was wrong, that he has just fallen and got knocked out or something, when they saw Batman running over to where they were. He immediately knelt down next to Robin. "Robin!" he said, trying to wake up his ward.

"What happened?" Batman asked, looking at the team,

"We were having a water war, Robin ran down the beach to hide, and then when he didn't come back we came to find him," Meghan told him quietly. "When we came down here, Robin was just laying on the beach... at first we thought he was just kidding around."

Bruce Wayne picked up his son, and started back down the beach to his car. He knew that Robin wasn't just unconscious as Wally thought it was.

No idea how it happened, or who did it, Bruce got in the car, and but Dick in the back seat. _If I had never let him be Robin, he would be alive right now_. He thought angrily. He took of his mask (whatever it is...) and threw it into the back of the car. He was done being Batman.

From a spot where nobody could see him, the Joker stood with Harley, pleased. "You did well," he told her, "Batman will never be batman again."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter Batman left with Robin, the YJ decided they would all just go home. Wally decided he would go back to Mount Justice with Miss Martian and Superboy, wanting to keep a lookout for news. He still didn't believe Robin was dead. He was going to lead the team one day! He couldn't be dead.

Once the 3 of them got back to Mount Justice, they were silent. Meghan cooked, like she did when she had to think, or she was upset. She'll probably just keep making burnt cookies until she at least feels better or can get her mind off it.

Superboy sat down on the couch, watching the blank screen. Wally walked to his room, and stayed in there in silence for a few hours before Meghan came in saying she made something to eat. For once, Wally wasn't hungry, but he went anyways because he knew he would regret it later on

He realized, after a moment, that he still had Robin's glasses in his hands, and he left them on his bed, before walking out of the room.

Now, he finally accepted what had happened. He finally accepted that his best friend, the boy wonder, was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>11 months later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you so reckless?" Flash asked his nephew.<p>

"I don't see the problem... everyone's fine." Kid Flash replied, walking away.

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?" Wally asked his mentor.

"You've been reckless lately, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are." Flash said, arms crossed. "You can tell me, you know?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." KF said before running off, leaving Flash to sigh and walk away back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Recognized, Kid Flash<em>" **

"Hey, Wally." Megan greeted the speedster as he walked in. She was cleaning up the counter in the kitchen. Obviously, she had been baking.

"Hey, Megan, what are you making?" Wally asked curiously.

"Brownies." Megan said with a smile.

"Cool." Wally said. "Hey, Connor." he then added to the clone, who was watching the blank TV.

"He _does_ know it's not on, right?" Kid Flash asked Megan, eyebrow raised.

"As usual, I offer to turn it on, and he says no."

"He'll figure it out eventually."

After that, Wally headed down to the room he had while at the mountain.

He sat down on his bed, and sighed. At the moment, he hated to admit it, but his uncle was right... he was being reckless. If he wasn't more careful, bad things could happen.

He pulled off his mask (idk what it's called exactly... im just gonna say mask cuz im 2 lazy to check), and accidentally dropped it behind the bed. Deciding he would forget where it was if he didn't grab them now, he would forget where they were.

He reached behind the bed and was surprised when he hand touched something else. He pulled out a pair of dark glasses. It took him a moment to realize who they belonged to.

After grabbing his mask and throwing it on the bed, he looked at the glasses. He hadn't seen them in a while, and he didn't _want _to see them, but he didn't throw them back. Instead, he looked at something he hadn't noticed before on the edge of the glasses.

He knew it hadn't been there before, since he'd seen Robin wearing them millions of times, but he saw a 'J' carved into both shades on the glasses. _J? Was this left by whoever killed Rob?_

Wally didn't know, so he ran out to see Conner and Megan. "Hey, guys, look what I found."

Superboy ignored him and continued watching the blank TV, while Megan looked up and walked over.

"What d-" she stopped when she saw the glasses. "Are those his glasses?"

"Ya... but that's not what I'm showing you... look at the 'J' carved into each of the shades." Wally said, pointing them out. As he said that, Connor looked up, and walked over to see what they were looking at.

"It must have been from whoever killed him." Superboy said, looking at the glasses. "But what would the 'J' stand for?"

"Joker?"

Megan and Superboy looked at Wally, and Superboy was first to talk. "Who's the Joker?"

"Some guy that hates Batman... with his face stretched into a permanent grin." Wally told them quickly.

"What are the chances of the Joker killing Robin?"

Wally didn't answer. He ran off quickly to change into his regular clothes, and then ran back out, pocketing the glasses. "I'l be back later."

"Where are you going?" Megan asked curiously.

"I'm going to talk to Batman." Wally said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>I still have to decide whether Batman should come back right away or whether he should come back later on when he finds out about how the Joker killed Dick... i dunno :P <strong>

**REVIEW XO**

**Author's Note: This chapter was re-written. If it sounds different... thats because it is :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews... I honestly dont care about getting a lot.. I just really want this story up :**

**So far, I have all the chapters planned out... well, actually, I don't have the two before the last yet, but I have the few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the people in it.**

**Authors Note: This chapter, as well as the two before it, was re-written.**

* * *

><p>Once outside Gotham, Wally started towards the Wayne Manor. He ran almost all the way, being careful not to crash into anybody... until he managed to crash into a pole. <em>How is it possible for me to do that?<em> he wondered, and decided to walk the rest of the way, which wasn't far.

When he finally reached the manor, Bruce Wayne's butler, Rob said his name was Alfred, was already outside the door.

"Hi..h. is Bruce Wayne here?" Wally asked Alfred, obviously surprising him.

"Master Bruce is busy at the moment." he said, before turning around to walk back in.

"I _need_ to talk to him." Wally said. "I need to talk to Batman."

Alfred looked surprised at the moment, and then he nodded. "Alright, then. Come in." he said, and Wally walked over and stepped inside. Alfred came in behind him and closed the door. "Master Bruce will be here in a minute." he told the speedster before walking away.

Wally waited, and found himself thinking about the time they had gone to the beach.

He remembered eating his pizza until he has suddenly been soaked by his best friend.

Soaking him back... and then Megan helping him to get the Boy Wonder...

"Wally?"

Wally looked up as his name was said by Bruce.

"Ya..."

"What are you doing here?" the former Dark Knight asked.

"I need your help with something... earlier today, I found these." He handed him the glasses. "I still have them from that day at the beach. Today, I realized something-"

"The Joker." Batman said, after looking at them for a few seconds.

"Ya... is it likely he caused what happened that day?"

Bruce was quiet for a moment before replying. "The Joker could have done it, or Harley. He's the only person I can think of that has a name beginning with 'J'."

"Do you know where the Joker might be?"

Bruce's expression hardened. "No... and I can't help you find out."

"But-"

"No. You can't go after the Joker. He's dangerous. And if he killed Dick, he could kill you just as easily."

That sentence lingered, causing an uncomfortable silence.

"Even if I do go, it's not like I'd be going alone." Wally pointed out to break the silence. "I bet Megan or Superboy would come... or maybe both."

Bruce sighed, and thought about it for a minute.

"Fine." he said after what seemed like forever to the speedster. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Wow... is this the Batcave?" Wally asked, and nearly facepalmed for asking such a stupid question. Of course this was the batcave... it was too obvious.<p>

"Yes... but I haven't been down here in a while. Almost a year." Bruce said, walking over to the computer.

"How will you know where the Joker is from here?"

"I won't... but I can bring up possible locations of where he's hiding." Bruce told him. "He could either be in the old Arkham Asylum-"

"There are two?"

"The first one was closed down so they could make a stronger one." Bruce told him, waving away the question. "Anyways, he's either in the old Arkham Asylum, or he could be in a random safe house. I know a few of them. I'll give you the addresses." he told him, and grabbed a paper and pen.

"Thanks... what if he isn't in any of those places?"

"Then leave it alone. He'd show up eventually." Bruce said, handing Wally a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"Come back here if you need anything." Bruce then said, surprising Wally.

"Thank you... I have to get back to the mountain now."

"You can leave from here." Bruce told him, leading him away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Recognized: Kid Flash."<em>**

"Hey, Wally." Megan greeted, walking over. "Did Batman tell you anything?"

"Ya... he gave me the addresses of the places the Joker could be." Wally replied, handing her the paper. "Arkham Asylum? That's in Gotham, right?"

"Ya... that's the old one, though. I'm going to go after the joker."

"You can't-"

"Why can't I? He killed my best friend!" Wally shot at her.

"No... you can't go _alone_." Megan told him. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm coming too." Conner said suddenly. Wally hadn't even realized the clone walked over.

"Where are you three going?" Kaldur asked, walking over.

"When -"

"I got here about ten minutes ago. Where are you going?"

"We're looking for the Joker." Wally told him.

"Why? Are you crazy?" Kaldur asked.

"He killed Rob."

"Wally, you three can't just go after the Joker... it's not smart." Kaldur told them, but Wally ignored him and walked away, going off to change.

After he changed and returned to the others, he could tell Kaldur and Conner had been arguing. "Kaldur, are you coming or not?"

"I have to do something in less than half an hour, so you're going to have to go on your own." Aqualad said, before leaving to the living room.

"Well... we'll try Arkham last." Kid Flash told Megan and Superboy. "There are four other addresses, so we can either each check one and then check the last together, or stay together to check them and then head to Arkham."

"Let's split up," Megan decided. "We'll be able to find the Joker faster.."

"Just don't attack until the others are there." Kaldur advised.

"Alright... cya Aqualad."

With that, Superboy, Megan, and Kid Flash left the mountain, each heading to a different location.

* * *

><p><strong>I know exactly where I'm going from here, and after this, chapters should be lon ger... I hope. Please Review! XO :P<strong>

**Even if nobody reviews, I am finishing this story :) And I am at home with nothing to do, so the updates come very fast.**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything in it. If I did, Artemis would be dead or at least severely hurt. I HATE her.**

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" M'gann asked as she appeared next to Kid Flash.<p>

"Nope... I found nothing. I already checked this house while I was waiting for you guys, by the way, and it's empty." KF told them.

"So now we head to the abandoned Arkham." Superboy said, walking over. KF nodded before pulling out the slip of paper Bruce had given him and handing it to M'gann.

"You can get us there in your bio-ship, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Of course... get in." she said as the bio-ship materialized behind them, and the three walked in and took their seats.

In about ten minutes, they were outside the black gates of the abandoned asylum. "Okay... once we get inside, we split up. Whoever finds the Joker first gets the others." Wally reminded them.

"You'll have a better chance of finding them with 4 people."

Kid Flash turned around and saw Speedy... er, Red Arrow.

"Aqualad told me what you were doing, and I want to help." he explained quickly, and Kid Flash grinned.

"Thanks... we might need it."

M'gann pushed the gate open, and Speedy took the lead, followed by Kid Flash.

They reached the door quickly, and the were surprised when the door was open.

"Wouldn't the Joker lock the door?" M'gann asked, looking inside.

"No idea... since Batman isn't after him anymore, I guess maybe not." The Green Arrow's former 'partner' said. "I'll check upstairs."

"I'll check this area." M'gann said, opening a door and walking away.

"Superboy, you go that way," he pointed the way opposite where M'gann went. "I'll go straight ahead." he told the clone before speeding off, not waiting to see if he had listened.

_"Can everyone hear me?"_

M'gann's voice was suddenly in KF's head, and he responded immediately.

_"Ya, I can."_

_"Yes." _Superboy replied simply.

_"I hear you." _Roy was last to talk.

Kid Flash continued down the hallway for a while, until M'gann and Roy suddenly started talking.

_"I hear something."_ he told them.

_"Same here... and it's coming my way." _M'gann said.

"_Try and avoid it... until the rest of us-"_ Superboy started until M'gann cut him off.

_"There's no way to avoid it and there is no place to hide." _

She was silent for a minute, until Wally heard a crash from somewhere close. He ran and saw M'gann on the floor... and her 'attacker' happened to be the Red Arrow.

"Congratulations... you found each other." Wally said sarcastically, amused.

"Shut up, Kid Mouth." Roy said, helping M'gann up. "Have you seen Superboy?"

"Nope... he's probably looking-"

_"I found something... you might want to get over here." _Superboy's voice could be heard suddenly.

_"We're coming."_ M'gann told him before turning to Wally. "Which way did he go?"

"I sent him the opposite way you went." He told her, starting back the way he came.

"Alright then... let's see what he found before he gets himself into trouble." Roy said, and followed the speedster.

It took a few minutes to get back to where they started, and when they reached it, they heard a scream.

"That couldn't have been Superboy." M'gann said, and she sped up.

"I'm going to run ahead to see what happened." Kid Flash said. He started running in he direction he hoped Superman's clone had gone.

"Superboy! Superboy, where are you?" he asked, slowing down so he didn't miss him.

The scream came again, and Kid Flash hesitated before abandoning his search and running towawrds the source. A second or two later, he tripped over something- or some_one_.

"Superboy!"

The clone had a card lodged in his chest. This confused Wally at first until he realized it was a Joker cardm and it looked razor sharp. It was pretty deep, nd he was unconscious.

"I'm getting you out of here." Wally said, grabbing one of his arms just as M'gann and Roy showed up.

"What happened?" M'gann asked with obvious worry.

"He was attacked... come on, we have to get him out of here-"

"To the mountain?"

Wally shook his head. "Wayne Manor."

"Why-" M'gann started, but Wally cut her off.

"I'll tell you why later... his place is closest." he told her, and she helped him to lift Superboy and get him out of the Asylum, with Roy behind them, in case they were attacked from behind.

* * *

><p>"Roy, you help M'gann with Superboy... I'm going to run ahead to let Bruce know what happened." Wally told the others, before running off. He reached the door and knocked, wishing Alfred had been outside like last time.<p>

To his surprise, it was Bruce who answered, not the butler.

The man noticed the expression on the speedsters face. "What happened?"

"M'gann, Superboy, Roy and I went to Arkham and we split up to find the Joker. I guess the Joker attacked Superboy, because he's unconscious and there's a razor-sharp card in his chest." Wally told him quickly.

"Is he here?"

"Ya... he's right there." Wally said, pointing to his friends who were half walking half running over.

"All of you get inside." Bruce said once the other 3 reached the door. They obeyed immediately.

"Master Bruce, what's-" Bruce's butler stopped when he saw Superboy. "I'll get the first aid kit." he said before walking away.

"Follow me." Bruce told the teens, and led them down to the Batcave.

"Wow... this place is amazing." M'gann said, looking at the cage, while Bruce had her and Roy put Superboy in the chair.

"Alfred should be able to help him." Bruce told them. "Are you sure it was the Joker?" he then asked Wally, who had taken off his mask.

"Positive... who else would throw _Joker_ cards?" Wally asked, crossing his arms.

Bruce didn't answer, and instead watched as Alfred walked into the cave and removed the card so he could clean the wound and bandage it up.

"Superboy will be fine." Bruce said suddenly, and then M'gann spoke up.

"This is the Batcave, isn't it?" she asked, and Bruce nodded.

"Does that mean-"

"I'm Batman... or I used to be." He said. M'gann looked slightly surprised, and Wally was about to say something when Superboy began to regain consciousness.

"Superboy! Are you alright?" M'gann was the first one over to him.

"Ya..." he winced when he moved.

"What happened?" Roy asked, walking in front of Superboy.

"I don't know. I heard the scream, followed it, and then that card hit me. Then something stabbed my arm and I just..." He stopped talking as Bruce checked his arm.

"Who was screaming? Do you know?" Wally then questioned his friend.

"Screaming? What do you mean by screaming?" Bruce asked sharply, and Roy quickly explained to him what they had heard while inside the Asylum.

"So... who was it?" the speedster asked Superboy, a little impatient.

"I don't know." He said for the second time. "It was a boy... and the Joker was using shock torture to get him to tell him something. He kept asking him questions."

"Did you hear what he was asking?" Bruce asked, and Superboy shook his head.

"No name?"

"No. He looked familiar." the clone said after a few seconds. "But I have no idea who he is..." he was quiet for a moment, trying to think back to what he saw before his eyes shot open in shock.

"What?" M'gann asked, curious about what Superboy had remembered.

"I think I know who it is..." Superboy said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... with more Bruce :)<strong>

**~ What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step ~**

**This is just for fun... who knows the answer? :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy with the reviews.. but I refuse to torture Santa... he gave me $500 last year! :P jk, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice... no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Robin: You don't own it because things like this happen.**

**Me: Shut up... you're supposed to be dead.**

**Robin: But-**

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Robin: okay =^=**

**Me: Aaaaanyways... ON WITH THE STORY XO**

* * *

><p>"Well... who?" Bruce asked Superboy, while walking over to the batmobile.<p>

"I know it's not possible... but I swear I saw Robin."

Bruce stopped in his tracks. Alfred dropped the first aid kit. Wally and M'gann just looked at him, shocked.

Bruce was first to talk, and his voice was slightly strained. "Robin is dead. He has been for about a year."

"I know. But I could've sworn it was him. There was even a mask on a table next to him..."

Superboy stopped talking, probably trying to remember what else he saw.

"Are you sure it's Robin you saw?" M'gann asked curiously.

"Yes. I don't think it could've been anyone else."

"There is no way it was Robin." Bruce said.

"What if it's a clone?" Wally added after a minute.

"But why would the Joker torture a clone?" M'gann asked, confused.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out." Bruce said, walking away.

"It can't be Robin... he's dead. We saw him dead at the beach, and we were at the funeral." Wally said, thinking out loud again, trying to figure it out. "I'm going to go back and check it out."

"I'm coming with you."

Wally turned around to see Bruce Wayne as Batman. For the first time in 11 months, the Dark Knight was back.

The young speedster couldn't help smiling at the sight, before he slipped back on his own mask. He knew Batman would be up and fighting crime again before anybody knew it.

"5 is better than 4... I need to stop at the mountain before we go to Arkham, though." he told Batman, and he led him to the zeta beam thing (haha, I have no idea what it's called... help? :P).

"We'll wait for you here." Batman told him before he left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Recognized. Kid Flash B0-3"<em>**

"Anyone home?" Kid called as he walked into the living room.

Artemis was sitting cross-legged on the floor, doing something with her bow and arrows.

"Is Kaldur here?" He asked her, and before she could respond, Kaldur walked in behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, and Wally noticed Artemis stood up and walked over, curious.

"Kaldur told me you and the others went after the Joker."

"Ya. Superboy got hurt and we stopped by the Wayne Manor-" Wally was cut off by Artemis.

"And that's why you don't go with only two as backup."

"Hey! Speedy was there, too." Wally defended himself, crossing his arms. "Anyways, the four of us and Batman-"

"Did you just say 'Batman'?" Kaldur asked with an appropriate amount of surprise in his voice.

"Yes! Now will you two shut up and let me talk?" Wally asked, getting a little impatient. "Anyways, we're going back to Arkham to take down the Joker because-" he hesitated. Should they know that there's a possibility Robin was alive?

"Because why?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms like he had.

"Because Superboy swears he saw Robin." He said quickly, and then waited for their reaction.

Artemis dropped her arrow, and Kaldur gave him a blank look.

"He thinks he saw Robin? Did he hit his head?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"No idea... but Roy, M'gann, Superboy, Batman and I are going-"

"_Batman's _going_?"_

_"_Yes, Kaldur, Batman's going. He's helping us. Having two more there would be better."

Kaldur and Artemis shared a look, and Wally added on to what he said.

"Even if Robin isn't there right now, someone is still being tortured by the Joker... the man who killed Robin, as Kaldur already knows."

Artemis sighed. "We'll come."

Kid Flash grinned. "Great! Now we have to get back to the batcave before someone gets angry, impatient, or both."

* * *

><p>Once Kid returned to the Batcave with Kaldur and Artemis, he realized Batman and Speedy were the only ones still there. "Where's M'gann and Superboy?"<p>

"They're in the bio-ship, waiting. I'll meet you at Arkham." The Dark Knight said before starting his car. Kid, Aqualad, and Artemis left before he did, and saw M'gann waiting outside the invisable bio-ship.

"Hurry... we should be there before Batman or he could go in without us." M'gann told them as the three passed her and got on.

"Alright... and you can stick as close to me as you want once we're there." Kid said before walking in, which got him elbowed by Artemis.

As he saw down, Kid looked at the spot where Robin might have been sitting right now. What if it _was _Robin in Arkham? Would he still be the same? What if Batman had him stop being Robin?

Terrible thoughts about the things that could have happened, or had already happened, snuck his way into his mind, and he couldn't push them away until he saw the Abandoned Asylum about 10 minutes into the ride. They had arrived before Batman, so Superboy got out first a made the hole he had put in the gate bigger then before.

The rest of the team followed him out, and waited by the gates for Batman. About 2 minutes later, he showed up, and they all stood up as he got out of the batmobile and walked over.

"The Joker is more than likely expecting us to show up, so be careful and watch out for any traps." he told them before walking past them and through the hole Superboy had made in the gate.

"Would he be expecting us to return on the same day?" Red Arrow asked, following him.

"Possibly. He probably thought Superboy would need more time to recover."

It took only a minute to get to the doors again, which were open, just as they had left them.

"Okay... so he's not expecting us?" M'gann wondered out loud, walking in.

"Superboy, where do you think you saw Robin?" Batman asked the clone, and let him take the lead.

"Down here. In this hallway, it lead to some balcony, and from there I saw the room." Superboy said, walking down the hallway Kid Flash had sent him down earlier that day.

It didn't take long to return to where they had been before... they were positive it was the right room because there was a little blood on the floor. Superboy walked right over to the balcony, and cautiously looked over.

"They're gone." Superboy said, surprising KF.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked, walking up next to Superboy and looking at the room.

"I mean they aren't there anymore. There was a boy strapped to that table." Superboy pointed at said table, and then jumped down to look around.

"Superboy, they may have set a trap!" Batman said angrily.

"Well, they didn't."

Kid jumped down to join Superboy, and after deciding the room wasn't a trap, Batman followed. Red Arrow, Aqualad, M'gann, and Artemis stayed where they were to keep watch.

The room wasn't exactly huge. There was a table in the middle with a vase on it. Inside it was a dead flower. Near the far side of the room, there was a medical table you see in many asylums. There was blood as well, but Kid tried to ignore that. Then there were a few chairs and who knows how many machines.

There were some metal things attatched to the table, and both were connected to some wires. It was pretty obvious someone had been tortured... and by the looks of the table, it had been done a lot.

"Are you sure this was the room?" Kid asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes... everything looks the same. I can't hear anything." Superboy said, and destroyed a chair to get some of his frustration out.

"His mask."

The clone and the speedster turned around to see Batman holding a black mask. Kid walked over, and looked at it... it was definetely Robin's mask.

"Superboy saw the mask, so he must have really seen Robin!" Kid said excitedly, and the dark knight nodded.

"What Superboy saw was obviously not a hallucination. I have no idea how, but Robin was definetely here, and we'll be lucky if he still is." Batman told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to the only two people who guessed the riddle:<strong>

**CuzILuvChicken12 (cleansers)**

**and**

**Littleblackkiteh (startlings)**

**I was looking for 'startlings', but cleaners is a right answer too :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle:<strong>

**A man was born in 1936. He is alive today, at the age of 27. How?**

**'The Riddler' happens to be my name on a few websites :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Also... I was thinking about writing a chapter from Robin's point of view... vote if you think I should!<strong>

**Also, review anything else you want to see in the story.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews today, maybe I'll update again later on tonight :) I had this fanfiction planned out, but I'm just changing it as I go. Roy wasn't supposed to be there, but he squeezed himself into the story. I didn't plan on Superboy getting attacked either :)**

**I'm probably gonna have Wally flirting with M'gann in either the next chapter or the one after that :P Sorry if anyone is a little OC, btw...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice... no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And.. only one person got the riddle. A lot of ppl guessed leap-year, though... the answer was 'he was born in room 1936'**

**Robin: I can't believe I'm alive.**

**Me: Yes, Robin, we covered that 23 times.**

**Robin: So... I've been held by the Joker.**

**Me: Yep**

**Robin: for almost a year?**

**Me: Yeah, isn't it awesome?**

**Robin: No... it's terrifying!**

**Me: Your terror is my entertainment :)**

**Robin: Seriously? I thought I was your favorite.**

**Me: Well, now Kid Flash is my favorite**

**Robin: You're not whelmed, not whelmed at all**

**Kid Flash: Should I be scared?**

* * *

><p>The pain coursed through his body, but he couldn't scream out... only because the Joker had placed duct tape over his mouth, and he couldn't make a sound. If the tape had been gone, the boy wonder would have been screaming.<p>

He had been forced to go through this shock torture every day for who knows how long, and nobody had known he was missing... Not even KF, his best friend! He still didn't know why nobody had found him, and it made him wonder if anybody was even looking for him. He didn't even know how he had gotten where he was.

The pain lasted for about five minutes, before the Joker finally shut it down. Like he usually was after it was turned off, he was trembling.

"You're still not going to tell me what I want to know? We've been doing this for nearly a year." Joker said, and Robin did his best to ignore him, and continued to stare at the ground. It's not like he could answer back, anyways.

"I saw someone here today... a friend of yours." This caught Robin's attention, but he still refused to look up. "It was that clone," _Superboy._ "And I'm guessing he along with the rest of your pathetic team will eventually show up... and I can't let them hear you if you yell for them... that is if their already here. It doesn't matter if their here though. I've set a little... _surprise_ for them."

At the word _surprise_, Robin's head shot up. What did he mean by that? At the moment, he was glad there was the tape over his mouth to prevent him from talking. If he could, he would have called the Joker some not-so-nice names. Instead, he tried to get out of his restraints, and then the Joker decided to flip the switch and torture him some more.

"Robin, as fun as this is, it's getting tiring. Just tell me all that I want to know, and you can go free, back to your friends." the Joker told him, but Robin couldn't even hear him. Even if he couldn't hear him, though, he knew what he had said. It was the usual 'tell me this and i'll let you go', but he wasn't stupid. The Joker had no intention of letting him go. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and the boy wonder was left trembling worse than ever. His eyes were, once again, staring at the floor. He was only half-conscious.

He felt a needle enter his arm, and knew that he was injecting into his body the same thing they used every once in a while... the one that hurt and put him to sleep. It didn't hurt as much as it did in the beginning... probably because his body was use to it now. That didn't change it's effects, though, and he already felt himself slipping back into darkness.

"It's all set, Mistah' J." Was the last thing Robin heard before slipping into darkness... again.

* * *

><p>"Look around for clues." Batman told the young heroes. "You four check around the rest of Arkham. Superboy you go with them. Kid Flash and I will finish searching in here."<p>

"Don't give me orders." Superboy grumbled under his breath before jumping up to join the others, and walking away with them into another room.

"Batman... what if we're too late?" Kid asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... what if they're already in a new location." Kid said, being more specific, and Batman didn't reply for a moment.

"We'll worry about that if we get to it."

Then, he walked out the doors into the hallway, and Kid hurried to follow. "So, this place is huge. How-" he cut off when he saw someone walk out of a room down the hall. She obviously worked for the Joker... and obviously, Batman recognized her.

"Harley!"

She looked over in surprise. "Puddin'! We've got company!" she yelled, and then disappeared down the dark hall.

"Go after her." Batman told Kid, and he immediately did as he was told, and sped down the hallway. He was shocked when he realized she had disappeared.

"Batman... she's go-" he was cut off when someone hit him from behind, hard, and Kid Flash went flying into a wall.

"Kid, where is she?" Batman called, coming down the hall, just as KF stood up. "What happened?"

"Someone hit me when I stopped... Harley just disappeared!" He said, walking over.

"More like you ran by her and didn't notice." Batman said. "And she more than likely hit you."

"I know that." Kid said, sounding a little irritated.

"Come on... let's check the room she came from."

The two of them walked over to the door, and opened it cautiously to find the room empty except for an arrow Kid recognized as Artemis's.

"She must have tried to shoot Harley." He said, picking it up. "She usually gets her arrows back before leaving... do you think something happened to the others?"

Before anybody could say another word, someone else walked into the room.

"It's not nice to show up at someone's home uninvited." The Joker said, and Batman walked right over to him, batarang in his hand.

"Where's Robin?"

"Robin? The Boy Blunder? No idea... I thought he flew away to a better place." the Joker said, who was making it obvious he was lieing. He wanted to mess with them.

"We know you have him here," Kid said, walked over behind Batman. "Just tell us where he is."

"Now, why would he be he-" The Joker couldn't finish his sentence, because Batman had punched him in the face, sending him crashing onto the floor.

"Batman, is that the best you got? You've lost your touch this past year." The Joker said, pulling out a gun. _Where the heck did he get that?_ KF was about to help him when Harley showed up, with a gun of her own.

"Nu uh, Flash boy, that wouldn't be fair!" she said, before pulling the trigger.

"It's Kid Flash! Is that so hard to remember!" Kid Flash yelled as he dodged the bullet.

The Joker suddenly ran out of the room, and Batman followed. Deciding he didn't really want to waste time fighting Harley, he ran by her, following them. They had run a few rooms down, and he knew Harley was following.

He sped into the room just in time to see Batman throw the Joker against the wall, hand to his throat.

"I'll give you one more chance; where is he?"

"Are you aware this is the third time you've asked that?" he asked, before pulling out a knife and stabbing Batman's hand, causing him to pull away.

"I wouldn't attack again... or the kid's will get it." the Joker told Batman before he could attack again. KF was confused for a second, and then saw a metal cage on he far side of the room. Inside were the others, each tied up. Artemis, Roy, and M'gann were all unconscious. Superboy was trying to escape his restraints. Obviously, the cage was mixed with kryptonite. There were cable's attatched to the cage, and it took KF a moment to realize what they were for. Turn on the machine, and it worked like the table Supey had seen Robin on.

Batman just noticed them, and turned to the Joker. He was about to say something when two, loud gunshots echoed throughout the room. KF only heard it at first... and then he felt it, in both his legs, and then he crashed to the ground, holding back a shout. He started to panic. He couldn't walk! How was he going to help?

It took Batman a moment to realize what had happened, and the Joker grabbed some huge hammer, and hit his head as hard as he could while his back was turned. Batman then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_This_ is going to be fun." the Joker said before laughing. KF looked over at Harley, just in time to get knocked unconscious himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to DaughteroftheKing97... for being the only one to get the riddle :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle:<strong>

**A man had to get across to the other side, but he could only take one thing with him across. (The items he had to gett across are: A Chicken, a Fox, corn) If he leaves the fox and the chicken, the fox will eat it. If he leaves the corn and the chicken, the chicken will eat it all. How do you get everything across?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, NOT my best chapter... but next chapter should be better :)<strong>

**v**

**Review!**

**v**

**Press the pretty button!**

**v**

**If I get as many reviews as I did for last chapter, I'll update in a day :)**

**v**

**btw.. sorry if this isn't the review button :p**

**V**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ :( Or anybody in it.**

**Thank y'all so much for the 50+ reviews! I've never gotten so many reviews in one story before (sadly :p)**

**This may be my shortest chapter yet... and I get so worried before I update these thinking you ppl will hate it! :( but if ppl don't like this update, I'll delete the chapter and write a new one :) I want to reach at least 10 chapters... and Robin get's saved in the next chapter! :D yay!**

**Kid Flash: I KNEW I should have been scared**

**Me: Why?**

**Kid Flash: You got my legs shot!**

**Me: Oops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

KF groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding, and when he opened his eyes, it just got worse because the first thing he saw was a light.

"Come on, Kid Idiot, wake up!" he heard an irritated voice say, so he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. He tried to sit up, but both the quickly disappearing pain in his legs and the fact his arms were tied behind him, kept him in a sitting position.

"What-"

"Harley knocked you unconscious after shooting your legs. Kaldur already got the bullets out." Artemis told him. "Batman is still unconscius." she then added. She then started un-tying the rope that bound his hands behind his back.

Kid looked around, and saw Batman unconscious a few feet away. Then he realized he was in the cage with the rest of the team, next to M'gann and Red Arrow. "Thanks... and has anyone tried getting out of here?" He asked as Artemis freed his hands, and they all nodded.

"Superboy tried, but there must be kryptonite in the bars."

"That's just great... I wish I had practiced vibrating my molecules through solid objects more." Kid said, knowing that would have ben extremely helpful in this situation.

"That's the bad news, but there's also good news... kinda" M'gann said.

"You get to be next to me?" Kid asked M'gann, who was on his left side.

Artemis aimed a kick at him, and he held back a yell as she hit his legs.

"Sorry... what's the good news?"

"We know where Robin is, but he's unconscious." M'gann told him, indicating somewhere behind him. So, he turned around and saw his best friend. He was bound to the table so he couldn't get away. There was duct tape over his mouth too, preventing him from talking.

"How long has he been there?"

"Since the Joker and Harley knocked you and Batman out." Kaldur told him, trying to escape his own restraints.

"So, where is that pathetic clown?" Kid asked, just as Batman woke up. As if that was what the he had been waiting for, the Joker walked into the room.

"Somebody looking for me?" he asked before walking over to Robin. "He should wake up any time now... I know he'll be _thrilled _to see you."

Kid glanced at Batman, and knew he should be able to get away easily. So... why didn't he? Deciding he was probably waiting until the right time, he pushed it out of his mind.

"How is he alive?" Kid asked the Joker, who grinned.

"I thought you would never ask!" he said. "When you and your friends went to the beach that day and had your silly water fight, Robin ran off down the beach, probably hoping to catch you by surprise when you went looking for him." As he was talking, Kid could see Robin start waking up.

"Harley was down where he was, ready with a syringe. Robin accidentally attacked her when she thought it was Flash Boy-"

"Kid Flash!"

"-and he wasn't expecting her to-"

"Wait... we saw him dead, though." Kid said, interupting him.

The Joker grinned, and then noticed that Robin was half awake. "Well, I had gotten a clone from someone who will remain anonymous, and I had left it there instead. At first I though someone must have had to realize that it wasn't the real Robin... I was amazed by how well it turned out! I knew Batman wouldn't be the same, since he didn't have anyone helping him anymore, but I didn't expect him to _stop_ being Batman."

The Joker walked over to Robin, and tore away the tape.

"Ouch!"

Kid was surprised when Robin yelled. Either it must have been there for a while, or he wasn't expecting it. He was going to call out to his friend, but thought maybe he shouldn't

"Batman, you would've been proud if you'd seen him these past 11 months." the Joker told said. "Even with all the pain, he didn't let one bit of information slip!" Kid Flash ignored the anger he felt, deciding letting it show would not be good at the moment. This past year, he had been torturing Robin... and by taking one look at the Boy Wonder, you could tell he was breaking.

_He's lasted almost a year... I hope he can last one more day._

"What kind of information?" Batman asked... it sounded more like a growl.

"Secret ID's, where you hide out, where the bat cave is... the important stuff." the Joker told him. "You should be proud; he hasn't said a word at all this past year." he then added.

"B-Batman?" Robin suddenly asked, and looked over at the man that was like a father to him. "Why did you come?'

"Why wouldn't I come?" Batman asked, looking surprised. "I would have come earlier if I had known you were alive."

KF started concentrating on vibrating his molecules through the cage. "_Come on..."_ he said under his breath. He almost did it, too... before a scream distracted him.

He looked over to see Robin being tortured again.

KF nearly yelled, but instead he vibrated his molecules through the cage, surprising himself... mainly because he didn't have a bloody nose. His legs were feeling better... not 100%, but enough for him to run at least.

At the same moment, Batman sprang forward and aimed a punch at the Joker, which caused him to go flying... again. While Batman kept him busy, KF cut the power, and was about to release his trembling friend when a bullet missed him by inches.

"I don't think so, Little Flash." Harley said, getting ready to pull the trigger. He ran out of the way just in time. He then ran by Harley, taking away the gun.

"I don't feel like getting shot again." KF said from behind her, and she spun around before taking out some cards of her own. _I thought only the Joker used those..._

She threw them. Two missed, but one got him in the shoulder. He ignored it, and instead ran around her, and knocked her out the doors when she was facing the other direction. She didn't immediately come back in, so KF hoped that meant she had either given up or was knocked out. He didn't really care.

He looked over to see how Batman was doing, just in time for the Dark Knight to crash into him. The two of them hit the cage, which caused M'gann to back away from the side.

"Try and open this!" M'gann then said, stepping back to where she had been before.

"How?" Kid wondered out loud, looking around for a key or something he could use on the lock as Batman stood up again.

"Freeze! Or the birdie gets a new _friend,_" The Joker suddenly said. Kid abandoned his search and looked over. To his horror, there was a gun being pointed right at Robin's head.

Batman already had a batarang in his hand, but he didn't dare throw it, and Kid didn't dare run forward and take the gun before he pulled the trigger... by the time he grabbed it, it could be too late. Robin was keeping his eyes on the gun.

"Make one move and you'll regret it." the Joker told them. Then the door opened, and the Joker turned the gun to face the newcomer instead... it was just Harley.

Batman took the opportunity to throw the batarang, while the gun wasn't facing his ward. Unfortunately, the Joker pointed the gun at Batman and pulled the trigger just as the batarang knocked it out of his hands.

"BATMAN!" Robin yelled, trying to get to his father. The Joker retrieved the gun moments later, and pointed it at Wally.

"Tell me what I want to know, or he gets the same." the Joker told Robin, who was watching Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>BATMAN IS FINE O.O DO NOT GET ALL MAD! Next update <span>should<span> be up tomorrow night, and you'll see what happens. I feel so nervous about posting this... I have a feeling this chapter may ruin the story :( If it does, I'll just re-write it :D**

**2 or 3 more chapters to go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: WHY DID YOU GET BATMAN SHOT!<strong>

**Me: I didn't.**

**Robin: Liar!**

**Me: ;)**

* * *

><p><em>THE THING FOR THE LAST RIDDLE WILL BE POSTED IN CHAPTER 8 BECAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO GET THE NAMES :p<em>

_This is a pretty easy riddle._

**Riddle: On the way to Boston (eh, whatever... I'll say Boston :P) I met a man with 7 wives. Each of the 7 wives had 7 bags, each of the 7 bags had 7 cats, and each of the 7 cats had 7 kittens. With the man, wives, bags, cats, kittens, and me... how many people were going to Boston?**

**I worded that wrong, but I really don't care :)**

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Sorry btw !

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

v


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or DC Comics, or Robin, or Aqualad... you get it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was on vacation and my grandparents are stupid and disapprove of computers. o.o**

**anyways...**

**ON! XO**

**Longest chapter yet... but not sure if its good...**

* * *

><p>"10 seconds before Flash Boy gets it."<p>

Kid didn't even bother correcting the Joker, and instead kept his eyes on the gun.

"You have 3 seconds, bird boy." the Joker said, before a dark figure suddenly sprung at him. Kid froze for a moment, wondering if his friends broke out of their trap, when he realized it was Batman.

_Duh. Bulletproof suit..._

The Joker was obviously thinking the same thing as he punched Batman, before speeding out of the room, laughing. His gun lay on the ground, and Kid decided to walk over and grab it before the Joker returned for it... if he even would.

He didn't even reach it, though, because he wasn't expecting Harley to pop out of nowhere and grab it.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Kid asked her.

"Not really, sweetie." She said cheerfully before aiming the gun at him and pulling the trigger.

He just ran around her like her did the last time. _God, are we just going to do this over and over?_

She just kept shooting while Kid kept running circles.

"You're just like Cold... keep shooting hoping you'll eventually hit me!" Kid said, getting close enough to take the gun from her... again.

She just took out another one.

_How many does this woman even _have_?_

She started shooting again, and when he started running, he accidentally crashed into the table Robin was on, causing it to flip over.

_Crap!_

He was about to make sure Robin was alright, when he realized he should start running again.

Fortunately, she ran out of bullets.

_Finally!_

She ran from the room, possibly to get some other weapon.

"The people here are a little trigger-happy..." Kid said as he picked walked over to the trap his friends were still in, and was surprised when they Artemis broke open the door on the end.

"While you were busy with the Joker's creepy girlfriend, I managed to pick the lock with one of my broken arrows." Red Arrow told him while M'gann rushed over to where the table had crashed.

With the help of Superboy, they put the table upright again, and then they broke the leather restraints. It was obvious that Robin had managed to free one arm, and that when the table flipped, his arm had been in the way. (table flipped onto it's side, not all the way over. My friend who reads this early was confused about that..)

"Is he alright?" Kid asked, walking over.

"Robin!" M'gann exclaimed, Kid guessed it was because of his arm.

"Okay... let's just find Batman and get out of here so we can get some help-" Kid cut off when he saw Robin's head was bleeding. A lot. _Oh..._

"You guys get Rob out of here, It'll be faster if I find Batman alone." he said. Nobody argued, and Superboy picked up Robin and walked out of the room, followed by M'gann and Kaldur.

"We'll stay in case Harley shows up again." Red Arrow told Kid.

"Okay." Kid said, running out into the halls. It was easy to find Batman... just follow the laughing and crashes. He reached them in seconds.

"I'll _kill_ you." he heard Bats growl at the Joker. He just lauged.

"If you were capable of _that_, you would have done it a long time ago, Batsy!" he said, just as the Dark Knight crashed into him, sending him to the ground, dazed.

"Batman! We have to get out..." Kid said, and when Batman turned his bat-glare to him, he shut up. "He's hurt bad."

Batman looked away from KF and turned to the Joker, who was still a little dazed, and took out some handcuffs.

"I'll send someone to get him once we get out." he said, cuffing his hands behind his back, and walking over to him.

"Where is he?"

"Miss M and Superboy are getting him out of here."

Batman walked past Kid, out of the room, and started towards the exit. Once outside, he used an old payphone that was nearby and called the cops.

Seconds after they had all left, the police showed up and brought the Joker back to Arkham.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Wayne Manor...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kid was first to the door, since Bats had told him to run ahead and tell Alfred. Thankfully, he answered quickly.<p>

"Where is Ma-"

"They're coming. Robin's hurt bad."

"Come in... and leave the door open. I'll go get the first aid kit." Alfred said, walking away, while Kid waited near the door like he had just earlier that day.

_It's my fault he's hurt... I'm the one who crashed into the table. I'm the one Harley was trying to shoot.._

"Follow me."

Kid jumped when he looked over and saw Bruce in the doorway, and Superboy followed him, still carrying Robin.

"The rest of you stay down here." He then told the others, as the three disappeared. Alfred re-entered the room in time to see them go up the stairs, and he followed.

"He'll be fine, right?" M'gann asked, looking worried.

"Of course! Come on, beautiful, it's _Robin!_" Kid said to M'gann, though he was just as worried. He just wanted to hide it.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster, while Red Arrow and Kaldur walked into the manor, and closed the door behind them.

"Bats and Conner brough him upstairs." Artemis told them, while Red Arrow took off his mask, making himself Roy Harper again.

"He should be brough to a _hospital_. Why aren't they taking him to one?" Roy asked, looking annoyed, and he started upstairs.

"Roy, Bats said to stay down here." Wally said, taking off his own 'mask'.

"I don't care. I want to see if Robin's alright." Roy told him, and with a groan, the speedster followed.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs." Bruce said, who had removed his cowl, and was waiting outside the room with Superboy.

"I tried to stop him..." Wally said, and Roy glared at him.

Bruce sighed. "We're taking him to the hospital." he told them. "You can all go home-"

"No way!" Wally exclaimed, cutting him off. "I can't, not knowing my best friend is hurt!"

"I'm not going anywhere either." Roy added, crossing his arms.

Bruce glared at the two. "Fine. You two can come, but everyone else going either home or to the mountain." He turned to Superboy. "You, too."

Superboy, looking a little annoyed, walked away down to where the rest of the team was. Bruce walked back into the room Robin was in, and came out a minute later carrying him.

"He hasn't woken up at all?" Wally asked, and Brue shook his head.

"That's why we're going to the hospital. Normally, I wouldn't unless he was out for a few days, but since he's been with the Joker this past year, you never know." he said before walking out to his car. Roy and Wally ran to catch up, so they wouldn't be left behind.

"Wait... I'll meet you guys there. I have to change into my civvies." Wally said, and turned to Roy.

"I have some clothes with me." he told him before he could start talking.

Wally, deciding he wasn't going to waste time wondering how he had clothes with him, ran off.

* * *

><p>The first thing Bruce saw when he and Roy reached the hospital was Wally. The second thing was a surprised doctor.<p>

"Mr. Wayne, what-"

"He was hurt by the Joker. I'll explain later." Batman told him, and the doctor looked at Robin, and he looked even more surprised.

"Isn't that your ward that's supposed to be _dead_?" he asked, and Roy rolled his eyes.

"Duh! Now, are you going to play 20-questions or help him?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

The doctor looked slightly taken back by his attitude, but walked off to get someone to get Dick into a room.

Less than a minute later, Robin was in one of the hospital rooms, while the three were in the waiting room. Alfred showed up 10 minutes after.

They had to wait about half an hour before the doctor came to talk to Bruce, but it felt like 5 hours to Wally. Roy was half-asleep in his seat next to the speedster, while Bruce was wide awake and alert, pacing.

"He'll be fine," Wally said for the second time that day.

"He better be, or-"

"Bruce Wayne?"

They looked up at the doctor as he walked into the room.

"Is Dick alright?" Bruce asked, and the doctor hesitated.

"His right arm was broken in two places, and his ankle is broken as well. His head stopped bleeding, and will be find. He has several bruises and infected cuts. Mr. Wayne... what exactly happened to him? By the looks of him, he's also be through some shock torture or something similar."

Bruce was careful when he answered. "He was in the old abandoned Arkham asylum, with the Joker. That's all I heard when Batman came by my house with him-"

"_Batman?_ He hasn't been seen for a while... are you sure-"

"Sir, I know Batman when I see him." Bruce said, and cocked an eyebrow. "Unless there's someone _else_ running around dressed like a bat."

The doctor sighed. "You have no idea why the Joker had Richard?"

"No... unless he wanted money." Bruce lied, deciding that would be a good enough reason.

"Alright. Other than the bruses and cuts, we also found something else. We think he may have been poisoned."

"With what?" Wally asked, standing up and walking over.

"It's unfamiliar, and probably something the Joker made himself, like the other toxin he had made before."

"Well... will it kill him?" Roy asked, standing up.

"No, it won't... but it will cause pain."

"Just what he needs." Wally said under his breath sarcastically.

"He woke up a few minutes ago. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please." Bruce said, and it took all Wally's self-control not to go running into the room.

The doctor pointed out the door to them before walking into another room, and the three walked over to the room Dick was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Srry 4 bad-ish chapter... and bad ones get deleted and re-written, so just let me know if I should... also, I didn't correct this one or an ything.<strong>

**I'm curious: Who do you think is the spy on YJ? I think it could be Kaldur, while my friend think's it's Artemis. :P Who do you think is _least_ likely to be the spy? (I thought Wally at one point :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>The answer was 1: On the way, she met the man... he was going in the opposite direction. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This story should be finished by Friday :D Then I'm working on a sequel cuz I think it would work with this story...<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Must I say it again? You already know what I don't own. All I own is Dr. Corey :)**

**SEE BOTTOM FOR A KINDA-SUMMARY FOR THE SEQUAL (i dont care if I spelled that wrong :))**

**btw, I hope everyone's fine after Irene... my friends were saying they were gonna die... 8) **

**Uh... I think thats it... so here's chapter 9... btw, sorry the previous chapter was a bit confusing. I didn't bother checking it over cuz I was tired :P**

**FINAL CHAPTER:**

* * *

><p>His head was pounding, his arm killed, and he hurt all over. The first question that ran though his head was 'what the heck happened?'.<p>

For a few seconds, he slowly recalled everything. He remembered how his friends and Batman had arrived at the old Arkham, to save him. Did they? The Team had been in that cage thing, and he had seen Batman get shot, which made no sense at all. His suit was bulletproof!

Robin forced his eyes opened, and then almost closed them again when the first thing he saw was a light right above his head. The first person he saw was a doctor at the end of the bed.

"It's good to see that you woke up." He said when he noticed he was awake, and Robin looked around. He was in a hospital. Duh...

_Thank God..._

"What... happened?" he asked. He sounded weak, in his opinion.

"You've been missing for nearly a year, and Batman found you in the old abandoned Arkham Asylum with the Joker." the doctor told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck and then fell into an electric fence." Robin said after a minute, and the doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"That's descriptive. You have no serious injuries, and your ankle will take about 2 weeks to heal, and your arm should take 6." the doctor told him. "I'm Dr. Corey, by the way."

"Hey, Dr. Corey. How long do I have to be here?"

"A week at least." He told him. "Bruce and two of your friends are here-"

Robin was instantly alert. "What! Are they hurt?"

"Richard, they are all fine." he told him. "They just all brought you here. I have to go check on some other patients, so I'll see if your friends would like to come in."

Robin watched him leave, and then looked at the ceiling.

Millions of questions raced through his head, like where was the Joker and Harley?

He looked up to see Bruce, with Wally and Roy standing behind him. "Hey-" He could barely speak before Wally rushed over to him, smiling like an idiot.

"Dick! How're you feeling?" his best friend asked, and he grinned.

"Not very asterous, but alright." he said, and Bruce walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in one of the chairs. Roy walked in and stood at the end of the bed.

"Bruce... what happened to the Joker? And Harley?"Robin then asked his mentor.

"The Joker is back in Arkham-"

"He's going to break out by next week."

"-and he's under constant surveillance."

"I'll give it 2 months." Robin said. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Bruce shook his head. "Everyone's fine."

Relieved, he moved on to his next question. "Is it true you stopped-?" his voice trailed off, and then he waited for an answer.

He nodded. "Here isn't the place to talk about it. Later, alright?"

Robin nodded, just as the doctor returned.

"Any questions?" Dr. Corey asked Bruce right away.

"How long does he have to stay here, and how long until the poison's out of his system?" he asked.

"A week, and-"

"_Poison?_ What poison?" Robin cut in, confused.

"We think it was made by the Joker. It doesn't look like it was made to kill." he assured him. "Just causes pain. It should be out of your system in about 12-18 hours. We're unsure about how much pain, but hopefully you'll be asleep."

"Can't you give him a pain killer or something?" Roy asked, now sitting on a chair in a corner.

"Normally I would, but we have no idea if it would be safe right now." Dr. Corey told him, and everyone understood. Knowing the Joker, a painkiller could either cause more pain or kill him.

"You're going to be fine." He said. "Someone will check in on you in a few hours. I recommend you all leave soon so Richard can get some sleep. He needs it." he then told them before leaving.

"He's right... I think you should get home, Wally; it's about 1 in the morning." Bruce said to the speedster. Wally looked at the clock in disbelief. He thought it would be closer to 5:00 AM.

"Alright... I'll be back tomorrow, kay?" Wally said, already starting towards the door.

"Cya." was all Robin could say before his best friend disappeared. About 30 minutes later, Roy left too, leaving only Bruce and his ward.

The room was quiet, except for the people walking around outside.

"Di-" Bruce was about to say something when he noticed that he was asleep. He then looked over to the door as a nurse entered the room.

"Er... will you tell him I'll be back as soon as I can?" Bruce asked her, and she nodded, before he walked out of the room and headed back to his manor.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later... cuz I'm 2 lazy to really write anything for the week... the only interesting days would be Monday and Wednesday :P The JL know RobinDick is alive, and they had visited him in the hospital on Tuesday :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Recognized, Batman 02... Robin B01"<em>

"Robin!" M'gann, surprisingly, was there before Wally. "You're alright!" she said, hugging the 14-year-old.

"Hey, Miss M!" he said, as the rest of the team, except Superboy, walked into the room, and Megan stepped away.

"Hey, Rob... we didn't think Batman would let you come for at least a few weeks." Wally said, eating some chips. He looked at his friend, and realized he was using crutches. He never thought he'd see the Boy Wonder using _those. _

"I was surprised too." Robin said, grinning at his mentor.

Surprisingly, Batman returned a smill smile back. It was odd enough to see Bruce Wayne smile, and since he was in his Batman outfit, it was just... weird.

"Well, I know you, and you would probably find a way to get here anyways." he pointed out.

"True."

"It is good to see you again." Kaldur said, just as a burning smell filled the air. Robin turned to M'gann.

"Are you making something that's burning?."

She gasped. "My brownies!" she exclaimed, before floating towards the kitchen.

"She's great with cookies... now all she has to do is learn how to not burn anything else." Artemis said.

"She'll figure it out.. where's Superboy?"

"Watching the TV." Wally said, and when Robin looked over, he could see the 'NO SIGNAL' on the TV, and grinned.

"Hasen't anyone showed him how to turn it on by now?"

"Nope... so, how long until you can start going on missions again?" Wally asked, and Robin's smile disappeared.

"Not sure. I have to wait a month before I can start training again, and then it should take another month or two until I'm ready to do missions again." He told him. It was obvious he missed training, and he couldn't wait to start it up again.

"Oh... sorry about your arm, by the way."

"Um, why?"

"I'm the one who caused the table to crash over."

"My arm is kinda my fault, too." Robin pointed out.

"Thats's-" he was cut off when Superman suddenly appeared on the holographic screen thing. (I don't feel like using proper names right now... 11:43 at night, I'm lucky I'm getting this done)

"Batman?" He asked, looking surprised. "I didn't think you would be here."

"I thought Robin might have wanted to see his friends."

"We still don't really know what happend-"

"I'll come up to the Watchtower and explain everything." he told Superman, before turning to Robin. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." he said, and just as he left, Superman disappeared.

"Well... wanna play a video game or something?" Wally asked, and Robin sighed.

"I don't think we can..." he said, and Wally remembered his arm.

"I've played video games with a broken arm before." he pointed out.

"That's not why... it's because I bet you anything they're gonna pop up again with a mission any minute now."

"Okay, no video games. What-" he was cut off _again _as Batman appeared on the screen.

"Told you." Robin said.

"Robin, since they're about to go on a mission, I want you to go back home." Bats told him.

"What? Why can't I wait here?" Robin asked, and Batman glared at him... not a glare he gave the others that was 'do-what-i-say-or-else', more like a 'just-go-so-I-won't-have-to-worry'.

Robin got the message, and rolled his eyes before he left.

**(Idk what to do for a mission, so... I was just gonna have him leave as he was explaining it :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin's Ankle, arm, and all bruises and infected cuts were healed for about 3 months now. Things were slowly working their way back to normal.<p>

Robin trained every day, trying to re-build up the strength he lost from being tied to the stupid table in Arkham. After 2 months, he could do almost all the same things he used to do... it actually pleased him when he got frustrated and punched a hole in the wall in the training wall like he had the previous year. Something he couldn't do the last month when he had gotten angry.

"Hey, Bruce?" He called from the railing on the second floor down to his 'father' as he was about to enter the Batcave.

"What is it?"

"When can I re-join The Team?" he asked.

Bruce hesitated. "Dick, I'm not sure if-"

"Come _on!_ I'm just as good as I was before! Can I _please _go back? I miss hanging out with them! _And _I haven't even seen them in forever since I've had to train every day."

"But-"

"You haven't even let me go back to school! Come on, Dad!" he said before he could stop himself, and after realizing what he said, he turned away.

They were quiet for about a minute before Bruce spoke up. "I have to take care of something in Arkham. I'll be back tonight."

"Is it the Joker?" he asked, stopping him.

Bruce frowned. "How did you know?"

"It's been nearly 4 months... he must have broken out by now. I wonder what took him so long." Robin said. "I'm gonna go change-"

"Dick, you'll want to change into this." Bruce said, tossing up a bag he had been holding. "The Team's going on a mission later today."

"What-" he looked in, and saw his Robin outfit. "Wait. So... I can go back?" He asked, and Bruce nodded.

"Yes!" Robin yelled victoriously before running to his room to change.

* * *

><p><em>"Recognized Robin B01"<em>

The minute he walked in, he could tell they were training, because Kid Flash was laying on the ground with Artemis standing over him, smiling.

"I really wish I was here to see that." Robin said as KF stood up.

"It only lasted 10 seconds, so it wasn't _that_ exciting." Artemis said, smiling at the Boy Wonder.

"It wasn't _only_ 10 seconds! At least 30!" Kid argued, glaring at her.

"Whatever, Baywatch."

"It is good to see you again." Aqualad said, walking over to them. "Red Tornado told us you were coming with us."

"Yep-"

"Finally! It's about time Bats let you on missions again." Kid said, before running out of the room, and returning a second later with half-a-bag of chips.

"So... what's the mission for today?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Nothing big... we're just going to some fancy party in Gotham." Artemis told him. "Batman thinks someone is going to attack, and he wants us to keep watch."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"No idea."

"We'll find out when we get there." Aqualad said. "Red Tornado said we should leave soon, just in case someone sneaks in before it starts."

"Why don't we just leave now?" Superboy asked.

"There's no reason we can't. We could just go now."

"Then let's go! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Kid said, disappearing.

Supeboy followed, in the direction of Miss M's bio-ship.

Aqualad watched them run off, before turning to Robin. "I'll explain everything to you along the way." he told him as Artemis and M'gann raced after them.

"Thanks. Now, since I don't feel like being a rotten egg..." Robin took off after his friends, with Aqualad right behind him, and both ran into the familiar bio-ship, and the Boy Wonder sat down in his seat, ready to go on a mission with his friends, for the first time in a year.

_Now_, things were back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a crappy ending... I'll probably change it tomorrow if I get some bad reviews, I just have no idea what to do :P But hey, I may just add another chapter! :P<strong>

**Ha, I JUST saw The Dark Knight :D It's awesome, and the Joker made me laugh with the 'I just want my phone call' thing... my friend said I was as crazy as he was, because when he was blowing up the hospital, I was laughing like a madman- er, woman? :)**

**AAAAANNNYYWAYS! **

* * *

><p><strong>~Accused~<strong>

**In 1 week, 10 people in Gotham were murdered. The latest were Liz and Henry, parents to Edmund and Stacey. ****The good part: They caught the murder on video. The bad part? It's Dick Grayson, and even some people on the JL and YJ think he did it! **

**~Vote on pairings for 'Accused' in either reviews or PMs~**

* * *

><p><strong>And the riddle:<strong>

**PEOPLE WHO GOT THE RIDDLE:**

**FuzzyBee013  
>Nura.0<br>SpeedyLove  
>CuzILuvChicken (i love it more XO...luv ur name :P)<br>AmaraRea  
>GirlLovesWaffles<br>JordynLeigh  
>DaughterofPoseidon (srry I don't have the full name...)<strong>

**I like the answers that the chicken ate the corn and then the fox ate the chicken and then the man took the fox across, btw :P**

**-OrangeRobin  
>-Scotty1609<strong>


	11. AN again: ABOUT BONUS CHAPTERS

**Ello :)**

**I'm thinking about writing BONUS chapters for this story! :) They would go from the end of this story to the beginning of 'Accused'**

**There will probably be:**

**Other random games Wally has played**

**MORE Fatal Frame (game he was playing in Accused)**

**Various missions**

**And whatever anyone wants to see! There will only be 5-10 bonus chapters, though :) If there is anything you want to see, just Review your idea! :)**

**This will be updated with a bonus chapter friday :)**

**~Alexis  
><strong>


	12. Silent Tears

**Silent Tears has been posted! Go check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the little bonus chapters will be starting soon. I had to finish Accused and start Silent Tears first D: Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**Still open to ideas. Especially for ones about the dinner party.**

**ONE OF THE ONE-SHOTS WILL BE UP TOMORROW, AND ALL THE AN'S WILL BE DELETED! KEEP A LOOK OUT!**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**so srry... something REALLY important had comeup and I couldn't update this one-shot! XP Also, I can NOT believe that I forgot to edit this story! -angry now- I'll do it when i have time. WAY too many tests to do and assignments to pass in...**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Inside the bio-ship, the atmosphere was filled with both excitement and anger. It was warm and dry inside the bioship, thankfully, because it was wet and cold outside. Just watching it gave them the feeling of being drenched.

Everything was still the same: same color, same people- same arguement.

"Kid, be quiet. You too, Artemis."

"She started it!"

"Did not, Baywatch!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Will the two of you please shut up!"

Ever since they had left the mountain, Artemis and Wally had been arguing non-stop. Yeah, Robin had missed it, but not so much that it didn't annoy him. Now, he and Aqualad were trying to shut them up.

At Robin's words, the two teens had fallen silent, though they still glared daggers at each other.

"I can hear you glaring." Aqualad told them, repeating what he had said once in a previous mission. This caused the Boy Wonder to cackle like he usually did. Nobody noticed the smile on Wally's face at the familiar sound that they hadn't heard in so long. (I'm not sure if thats from an episode or a fanfic; I do not own that line)

For the first time in over a year, the whole team could go on a mission. It was great! Wally seemed to be most excited, though, by the fact Robin was back. He was also surprised: nobody thought Batman would let him start again so quickly.

The team hardly paid attention as M'Gann put the ship in camouflage mode and landed it on top of the building where the party in Gotham was. Even from up there, they could hear the non-stop chatter of the people below them. When they got out, the immediately went under the bio-ship to stay dry.

Everyone on the team were dressed to blend in. Robin was wearing what he would usually wear if he had been going to this with Bruce. The only difference was that he was wearing his shades.

Wally was wearing his Kid Flash outfit since he, along with M'Gann and Conner, would be watching from the roof.

Aqualad was wearing a suit, also. He obviously wasn't comfortable in it, but he would blend in. He didn't have glasses, since he wouldn't really be recognized like Dick would.

Artemis was wearing a green dress. Her hair was still up, like it usually was. When Wally had first seen her, everyone but the archer had seen his eyes widen. He miserably failed at hiding his obvious liking to the blonde.

"We going or what?" Robin asked, jumping off the edge down onto a fire escape. He heard a gasp from Megan. He chuckled to himself when he realized she hadn't known about the landing. "Coming or what!"

"Link everyone up." He heard the teams leader say before following the youngest. A second later, Artemisd them, and then the trio went in through the window. Nobody noticed their unusual entrance.

Kaldur looked over at the two. "_Do not talk to anyone. Draw as little attention to yourselves as possible_." he told them. "_We just have to find the Shadow's Targets and watch from a distance_."

"_Yeah, yeah..." _Robin said with a smile, walking away to find one of the people the League of Shadows had been hired to assassinate; Bruce Wayne. Yeah, he was Batman... but he had to be at the event that night. No time for Batman. So instead, the Team had been called in.

It was warm inside, the boy wonder noticed. The constant chatter of people was familiar to him. He hadn't been to anything like this in a while. He looked around, scanning the crowd for the man who was like a father to him.

_"I found Comissioner Gordon." _Artemis told them telepathically.

_"I forgot they were after him too..."_ Wally said, his voice trailing off. "_I was only thinking about Bruce Wayne..."_

Robin blocked Wally out as he found his mentor and father with ease. Bruce knew he was there, he knew, but didn't show it. Since he didn't want to make it obvious to other people about who he was watching, he looked around.

The theme was 'oceans', which they all new Kaldur would probably like. There was a fountain in the middle. The walls were decorated with multicolored fish that actually looked real. Around in the corners, there were fish-tanks with salt-water fish inside. The room was bright; the ceiling was dangling plastic bubbles.

_"Liking the theme, Kaldur?"_ Robin asked telepathically, with a grin on his face. There was no answer.

"_Dude, we see Cheshire!"_ Wally's voice told them.

"_Where?" _Aqualad asked him.

"E_r... she just walked inside."_

Robin face-palmed. "_You were supposed to keep them _out." he told him, as he started scanning the crowd._ "Who else is there?"_

_"Sportsmaster."_

_"Of course."_ Artemis grumbled.

"_I see Cheshire. I'm not sure where Sportsmaster-" _

Silence.

"_Aqualad?"_

Still no reply.

"_M'Gann, do you know where he is?"_

_"Uh... near the entrance. He's with one other."_

_"I got it." _Artemis said. He saw her dress briefly as she went to get Aqualad. Robin then caught sight of Cheshire going towards Commissioner Gordon.

"_I'm drenched."_ Wally suddenly said.

_"Then get under something." _Robin suggested, rolling his eyes. Then Artemis told him telepathically,

_"A rock would be nice." _

_"Shut up, you two." _The youngest said, again, before anything could break out.

"_I found Kaldur. They... knocked him out and locked him in a closet."_ Artemis told him.

"_In... a closet." _

Robin ignored them, as he saw Cheshire near Commissioner. He stepped in front of her. "I don't think you want to go that." he told her as he blocked her way. His glasses fell off as he had moved; this shocked him. Then he realized that they were broken. Wally probably broke them and tried to hide it.

The shock on her face showed she knew who it was; the news of his 'death' had spread among all the villians. She recovered in a second, and pulled out her weapons. "I didn't know Batman got a new bird." she said, a smirk on her face.

"He didn't." Robin told her, as she lunged at him. He jumped out of the way. The people around them noticed them, and started moving away. Most seemed shocked; whether because there was an assassin at their party, or because the Boy Wonder was back after more than a year.

"You know, I would love to and hear your story, but I have a job to do." Cheshire said, jumping over him. Robin took out a bird-arang, and tossed it. It hit her shoulder, but she ignored it and tossed it aside.

An arrow shot out of nowhere, and let off smoke when it hit the ground in front of her. Turning around, Robin saw Artemis, suited up, with another arrow already on her bow. Kaldur'ahm was nowhere to be seen.

When the smoke cleared, Cheshire was gone. They looked around, and when Robin looked up, he was shocked when the assassin dropped down onto him, knocking him to the ground. She held a blade to his throat.

_How the heck did I not see that coming?_ Robin thought to himself angrily.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Kid Flash getting Gordon and Bruce out. It was hard to see, since there were so many people in the way. He hid a grin, and then he watched as Sportsmaster started to follow them out.

"Looks like Sportsmaster is going to have all the fun." he said. Cheshire looked up, and saw the other just as he disappeared. She shot up, and was gone in a second.

"Are you crazy? You just sent him help!" Artemis said, walking over. Despite her obvious annoyance and disbelief, she offered him a hand to help him up. He accepted.

He grinned at her. "Don't worry; KF is out there." he said.

"Now, I have a reason to worry." she told him, before running off towards where Cheshire had disappeared. He followed seconds later. When they got outside, they saw that Cheshire and Sportsmaster were both gone. Kid, Miss M, Aqualad, and Superboy were the only ones out there besides Gordon and Bruce, who was watching his ward. Everyone was already soaked head to foot.

Kid, of course, started talking right away. "I don't know what happened, but Miss M came out they just ran off." he said. "Doesn't really sound like something they would run from." he added.

Robin shrugged. "Doesn't matter; they're gone." he said, while Aqualad talked to Gordon and Bruce.

"Why did they want to kill Gordon, anyways?" The youngest asked them. "It's kind of obvious why they might wanna kill Bruce, but why him?"

"I dunno; probably because he's part of the police or something." Kid Flash said. "Can we go now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I only care about getting out of the rain." he said, walking back inside. It was a lot quieter, and the press was swarming, but everything was going back to normal.

"Miss Martian is bringing the bio-ship down here." Artemis told him, stopping him before he closed the door. He stopped and walked backwards out the door, only to trip and fall on a slippery step.

"Oops."

KF was laughing as the archer helped him up. "Shut up, baywatch. Would people be laughing if you fell?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes, as M'Gann spoke up. "We'll have to go up to the roof; I can't land her in the street." she told them.

"So I slipped for nothing." Robin grumbled, walking inside and walking back towards the fire-escape, followed by his teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of a good ending; I'm bad at fight scenes with Cheshire because... well, I don't know why. I just am. Better than nothing though, right?<strong>

**Thought you may want to know: I'm going to be writing a new version of 'In The Year'. Suggestions on names? It will be the same idea, but some things are going to be new. For example, Robin is still going to be 'killed', but Batman is staying. He'll just be darker. :P**

**R&R**

**Click or I'll end up killing Robin in Silent Tears!**

**V**

**Or myself! Save meeee!**

**V**

**I've become depressed with the reviews; click it :S**

**V**

**Please?**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V **


End file.
